


Take Out

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 04:55:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5321255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>membicarakan hal seperti itu di hari kerja bukanlah saat yang tepat</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> tulisan untuk menyenangkan diri sendiri.

Dirundung bisingnya kendaraan yang berlalu-lalang di jalan raya serta riuhnya pengunjung yang tidak pernah berhenti mendorong dua pintu kaca yang bersisian tidak pernah membuat hari Kei menjadi lebih baik di _shift_ malamnya. Kali ini pun, ia mengenakan apron hitam dan kemeja putih yang sama seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Ia berdiri di depan mesin kasir, membetulkan letak kacamatanya yang selalu melorot karena tangkainya patah beberapa menit lalu—tak sengaja jatuh dari wastafel saat dia mencuci wajah. Kei memasang wajah datar, tak berniat mengubahnya karena toh, pelanggannya pun tidak akan terlalu memerhatikan. Untuk apa berlama-lama berdiri di konter pemesanan terlebih lagi melihat wajahnya—yang menurut dirinya sendiri—tidak atraktif. Sejak awal, dia merasa tidak pernah cocok dengan pekerjaannya yang satu ini.

Tetapi, belakangan ini ada rona baru yang sekonyong-konyong muncul di sekitarnya. Entah memang tiba-tiba atau dia yang telat sadar. Di setiap hari Rabu, di _shift_ malamnya, dia selalu bertemu laki-laki yang kira-kira masih kelas dua SMU datang dengan langkah jemawa ketika mendorong pintu kemudian berubah kikuk setelah dia bergabung di buntut jalur antri.

 Hari ini hari Selasa, dan Kei mendapati laki-laki itu di antrian. Menggunakan kaus santai yang sepertinya lazim dipakai ketika tidur.

Ketika gilirannya tiba, laki-laki itu menaruh kesepuluh jarinya di pelipir konter. Menggenggam erat-erat lekukan kayu itu seperti menahan sesuatu. Kei menatap kedua matanya yang besar dan berwarna kecokelatan, lalu berkata, “Mau pesan apa?”

“Er,” dia menggigit bibir bawahnya, pupilnya bergerak ke segala arah. “C-caffe latte. Regular.”

 “Atas nama siapa?” kalau Kei tidak salah, namanya Shouyou.

“Shouyou,”

Usai Kei mengucap ulang pesanannya dan memintanya untuk mengantri di jalur pengambilan pemesanan, ia masih terlihat ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

“Kei,” seorang kawannya dari tempat pengambilan pemesanan menyerukan namanya.

“Apa?”

“Gantikan aku sebentar, harus ke toilet dulu nih,”

“Masa aku pegang dua kerjaan?”

“Sebentar saja. Kalau pesanannya selesai ya baru kauberikan,”

Kei mendengus tetapi ujung-ujungnya ia melakukan pekerjaan ganda. Menggeser langkahnya secara bergantian dan mencoba sekeras mungkin untuk tidak mengutuk siapapun atau dia akan kehilangan pekerjaannya (yang membosankan). Sudah lewat dua menit semenjak temannya pergi tetapi pengunjung masih belum surut.

Ia mengambil gelas karton berisi caffe latte dengan ukuran regular, milik Shouyou yang tadi. Ketika Kei baru akan menyerukan namanya, ia tiba-tiba didului perkataan Shouyou yang dilontarkannya dengan suara yang sedikit keras.

“Tsukishima- _san!_ Aku tahu ini aneh t-tapi aku harap kita bisa ngobrol-ngobrol sedikit setelah _shift_ mu selesai,” wow, itu bakal larut sekali. Tatapannya jatuh di lantai, kulit mukanya merah.

Sepasang mata Kei mengerjap, ia menoleh ke samping kiri, “Manajer, saya digodain nih,”

“EH! Nggak gitu—“ Kei mengambil sebuah spidol hitam yang tergeletak di samping kotak tisu, menulis kata-kata yang biasanya dibubuhkan di setiap gelas karton. “Maksudku—“

“Pesanan Anda,” Kei menyodorkan gelas itu beserta dua lembar tisu yang mengalasinya. Semacam cara halus untuk mengusirnya agar pelanggan lain bisa melanjutkan antrian. Shouyou nampak terkejut, namun membicarakan hal seperti itu di hari kerja bukanlah saat yang tepat.

Ia lebih pilih di lain waktu.


	2. Chapter 2

“Pesanan Anda,” Shouyou menerima gelas karton berwarna putih yang begitu hangat ketika menjamah telapak tangannya. Ia belum selesai berbicara tapi tahu-tahu pekerja kafe favoritnya memintanya mundur atau kasarnya, pergi. Ia menjatuhkan pandangannya di permukaan gelas,

`Hari Kamis, shift saya selesai pukul 03.00 PM.`

`080-119-956-90 / tsukishima.kei@softbank.ne.jp`


End file.
